1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and apparatus for covering a rear cargo area of a pick-up type vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and apparatus of the type described that is durable, lightweight, versatile in use, economical to manufacture, easy to install, easy to manipulate for accessing the rear cargo area, and easy to remove if desired.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many different types of tonneau covers are known and commercially available. Tonneau covers are generally classified as either soft, being constructed of a flexible, lightweight material such as canvas, or rigid, being constructed of heavier materials such as fiberglass. Soft covers are less expensive, but provide only minimal security and load-bearing ability. Rigid tonneau covers are favored for their durability, strength, security, and load-bearing ability, but rigid tonneau covers proposed in the past have limitations and disadvantages associated therewith.
For example, attachment of an existing rigid tonneau cover to a vehicle is relatively complicated. The known rigid tonneau covers typically include specialized hardware for attaching to the vehicle, or they require drilling into the vehicle body. Some use a piano-type hinge in the front, and gas shocks drilled for support into the vehicle body at the rear. Most of the known rigid tonneau covers pivotally open at one end, like an alligator mouth, but some of the known rigid covers are hinged in the middle, and open from each side.
Once attached, the conventional rigid tonneau covers, including the various attachment options, tend to limit access to the cargo area and to limit the size of what can be carried. In order to take full advantage of the cargo area, one must completely remove the cover. Complete removal of the conventional rigid cover is, however, typically almost as complicated as attachment.
The substantial weight of the conventional rigid cover further complicates removal as well as shipping and storage thereof. Many of these covers weight around 150 pounds or more. Between the awkward size of most covers and the complicated attachment mechanisms therefor, it is nearly impossible for one unassisted person to remove the cover.
Once removed, these covers are difficult to store due to their size and weight. Freight costs, related to size and weight of the known covers, tend to restrict the distribution thereof. Large retailers do not carry them because of the high shipping costs and storage difficulties associated therewith. Many are sold from outdoor lots, usually in a graveled and fenced enclosure, which limits public exposure and distribution.
Most of the conventional rigid covers are manufactured from fiberglass, aluminum, or steel. Steel and aluminum covers are easily dented or damaged and are limited in terms of design freedom, so fiberglass is used most often. Fiberglass covers are typically made with an open-face mold using resins and fiber cloth either laid in, blown in, or sprayed in with a gun that mixes resin and chops the glass. Since there is little internal strength to a fiberglass resin product, the covers are thick and therefore very heavy. They are also typically molded as a single piece. As a single piece, the cover must be manufactured for a particular model of pickup truck, which further adds to the manufacturing cost and creates additional inventory difficulties.
As a general matter, the conventional fiberglass tonneau covers are disadvantageous in terms of durability, because there is very limited xe2x80x98givexe2x80x99 between the covers and the truck beds to which they are attached. When the truck bed flexes, twists, bumps, etc. so too does the tonneau cover, and with limited give between the cover and the bed, peripheral edges, connection points, and other stressed portions of the cover become damaged.
Further, in conventional designs, when pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders are used to facilitate pivotal lifting of an end of the cover, the cylinders are conventionally connected to longitudinally intermediate side portions of the cover, rather than to the non-pivoted end of the cover, to enable the non-pivoted end of the cover to be raised a relatively large extent. Such intermediate location of the cylinders undesirably places a relatively large load on the cylinders because the distance (lever arm) from the cylinders to the pivot is relatively short, and also places a relatively large load on the portions of the cover to which the cylinders are attached, because of the distance from the free end of the cover. Thus it has been conventionally necessary to use cylinders of relatively large capacity, and to significantly reinforce the connecting portions of the cover, where they receive the cylinder ends.
Another problem with conventional rigid covers is the quality of appearance. When painted, conventional fiberglass covers in time fade, crack, and show what is called print through where one can see the woven cloth within the fiberglass resin. The underside typically has a rough texture as a result of the fiberglass molding and does not paint well, if painted at all.
Fiberglass covers, due to their paint problems, and aluminum or steel covers, due to their limitations is design freedom, tend to look like an afterthought rather than an integral part of the pickup truck. Appearance problems combined with access limitations, significant weight, attachment and removal problems, and shipping and storage problems, have severely limited the marketability and appeal of known tonneau covers. The following U.S. Patents disclose some specific, conventional tonneau covers.
Dirks, U.S. Design Pat. D 398,282 discloses a tonneau cover for a pickup truck bed having two wedge-shaped vertical side members which support a large flat substantially horizontal cover plate, which appears to be pivotally mounted with respect to the side members. Forward of the front edge of the cover plate are two more square auxiliary plates which are disposed side by side and which are smaller than the cover plate.
Friesen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,214 discloses a tonneau cover made in three panel segments which are pivotally and hingedly joined together, and which are arranged in a side-by-side orientation over the truck bed. The panel segments are connected together by levers and links, somewhat like the components of a convertible top. The hinges between the panel segments run parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. An actuator may be provided for moving the panel segments between an extended condition with the panel segments arranged side by side and substantially coplanar, and a folded condition with the panel segments arranged face to face at a side edge of the truck bed. Although this design provides the advantages of durability and strength gained from a rigid cover, it is somewhat complex, limits full access to the truck bed, and is difficult to remove.
Swenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,777 discloses a hinge and connection assembly kit for a removable truck cap as opposed to a cover. Each hinge connection assembly grasps the channel rail of a box side wall, by clamping the truck rail with a tightenable threaded damping plate, and includes a hinge mounting bolt. The head of the hinge mounting bolt rests against the truck box side wall. This design provides the feature of easy removability, but is designed for use with truck cap or camper shell rather than a tonneau cover. Such a design yields a cap that is typically heavy and awkward to open or remove. It also limits access to the truck bed without full removal.
Wheatley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,960 discloses a rail attachment system for a flexible truck tonneau cover. The rail attachment system of Wheatley includes a pair of matching clamping members which clamps a rail to a truck bed side wall without drilling holes therein. A nut and bolt clamp the two clamping members together against the truck wall section. Although easy to remove, this design is limited to a flexible tonneau cover and does not provide the advantages of a rigid tonneau cover such as durability, strength, and load bearing characteristics.
Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,309 discloses a rigid, low profile tonneau cover for a truck. The tonneau cover of Jordan is made in three sections which are hingedly and pivotally joined together. As in the Friesen reference, the hinges between the panel segments run parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. A framework is provided below and supporting the center section, and the side panels are attached to the center section using gas shocks, so they can be pivotally lifted upwardly for access to the contents of the truck bed. Although providing easy access, this design limits access to the truck bed, and is difficult to mount as well as to remove.
Isler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,336 discloses a hinged tonneau cover for a pickup truck. The tonneau cover of Isler is a framework covered by a soft top, which is attached to the front of the truck bed with a hinge, and which is attached at the back by a pair of gas shocks. Modified C-clamps are provided to connect the base of each gas shock to the truck bed, and the C-clamps mount onto the truck side wall without requiring drilling holes thereinto. Although easy to attach and remove, this design is limited to a flexible tonneau cover and does not provide the advantages of a rigid tonneau cover such as durability, strength, and load-bearing ability.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the foregoing limitations and disadvantages of conventional tonneau covers, and to generally fulfill a need in the art for a rigid, lightweight and versatile tonneau cover. The present invention provides a tonneau cover system and apparatus for covering a rear cargo area of a pickup truck. A covering system and apparatus according to the invention is easy to manipulate when installed on a vehicle, is easy to install and remove, provides selective access to the cargo area when needed, has a high quality appearance, and is inexpensive to ship, store, and manufacture.
A cover apparatus, according to a first embodiment of the invention, includes a center panel, two side panels, a front panel, related mounting hardware including specialized reinforcing support brackets, and support structure for movably supporting the center panel on a truck box. All of the above panels are made of rigid material.
When the system hereof is installed on a vehicle, the center panel may be vertically moved, relative to the truck box, between a closed position and an open position in which at least a portion of the center panel is above the side panels with a space therebetween.
Preferably, seals are provided on the inner longitudinal sides of the side panels, for engaging the side edges of the center panel in the closed position thereof, to resist moisture entering the cargo area of the truck box. Each side panel may include a drip rail.
It is further preferable that the center and side panels are molded of a durable and relatively lightweight plastic material.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the center panel is made in a standardized generic and universal size for use on most pickup trucks, or at least on similar-sized pickup trucks. The provision of such a generic standard center panel, or a limited number of standard center panels, limits the number of variations which must be manufactured, thus significantly reducing manufacturing costs, inventory requirements, storage costs, etc.
Also, the center panel is preferably formed with a lightweight multi-layer construction, including a molded base layer, a foamed middle core bonded to the base layer with adhesive or the like, and a molded top layer bonded to base layer at peripheral edges thereof, but floatingly disposed above the foamed middle core. Optionally, in such multi-layer construction, the top layer (which is normally the only section of the panel exposed to view) may have special, ornamental projections, indentations and/or coloring molded therein, to enhance the appearance thereof, give manufacturer and/or vehicle line brand recognition, etc.
Further, optional accessories may be provided for attachment to the center panel, including specialized cargo racks such as a ladder rack, a ski rack, a luggage rack, etc. These accessories are preferably molded plastic components attached to the inner and top layers of the center panel at the peripheral surfaces thereof.
The side panels can be made in varying sizes, adapted for specific applications on different trucks.
It is also preferable that the center panel is capable of being disposed substantially parallel to the floor of the truck bed, in an open position thereof, to provide access to substantially the entire truck cargo area.
The support hardware for the apparatus preferably includes a plurality of specialized hinges, adapted to be fixed to the side walls of the truck box, for permitting the center panel to move between the open and closed positions thereof. The hinges may be adjustably extensible, to allow a user to raise the center panel to different heights, for providing varying degrees of access to the cargo area of the truck box.
In another alternative aspect of the invention, the center panel is pivotally attached to the front wall of the truck box and is pivotally movable about a hinge at the top edge of the front wall, from the closed position into an open position thereof. In this aspect of the invention, the support hardware preferably includes a plurality of hinges for permitting the center panel to rotate about the front wall of the truck box, between the closed position and an open position thereof.
The support hardware may also include a plurality of reinforcing support brackets, adapted to be fixed to the side walls of the truck box, and a number of adjustable and demountable supports for installation between corresponding reinforcing support brackets and rear lateral portions of the center panel, for raising the rear portion of the center panel to rotationally open the center panel. The demountability of the adjustable supports allows the cover to be opened beyond its normal range of motion, including a fully opened position perpendicular to the floor of the truck bed.
It is further preferable that each of the adjustable supports include a gas shock for raising the rear portion of the center panel, and that the gas shock is adjustably extensible, and placable into engagement with different portions of associated reinforcing support brackets for raising the rear portion of the center panel to different heights.
In another optional aspect of the invention, specialized delta brackets may be used to connect the gas shocks to the tailgate of the truck, such that opening and closing the tailgate correspondingly raises or lowers the center panel.
In still another aspect of the invention, a side edge of the center panel may be hingedly attachable to one of the side walls of the truck box, so that the center panel is able to rotate about such side wall of the truck box, between a closed position and a sideways open position thereof. With this aspect of the invention, the support means also preferably includes a plurality of hinges, a plurality of reinforcing support brackets, and a plurality of raising and lowering means, including demountable gas shocks, as described in the previous aspect of the invention.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a reinforcing support bracket for supporting a tonneau cover on a truck box of a pickup type vehicle. Preferably, the reinforcing support bracket includes gripping structure for clamping on an upper lip of a side wall of the truck box, a support section adapted to support the tonneau cover thereon, and a stabilizing section adapted to engage an inner surface of the truck box side wall. It is preferable that the gripping structure comprises a pair of opposing gripping wall elements, adapted to clamp the upper lip of the truck side wall therebetween, and adjustable fasteners for adjusting a distance between the gripping wall elements. The stabilizing section is preferably made adjustable, so as to be capable of extending different distances away from the gripping structure. For example, the stabilizing section may include a plurality of removable segments to allow a user to adjust the projecting distance of the stabilizing section.
It is further preferable that the reinforcing support bracket include a cushion, on the stabilizing section thereof, for damping transmission of vibrations between the stabilizing section and the truck side wall, in order to protect the surface of the truck side wall.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a tonneau cover, or a center panel thereof, may be provided with an auxiliary tailgate.
Where used, the auxiliary tailgate may replace the conventional tailgate at the rear of the pickup bed. Alternatively, where sidewall risers are used to create a truck cap above the bed, the auxiliary tailgate may be used in conjunction with the conventional tailgate. The auxuliary tailgate, where used, is able to pivot upwardly about the rear edge of the center panel, and may, optionally, be constructed with a multi-layer structure, similar to the center panel of the tonneau cover system.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a foldable tonneau cover for covering the truck box of a pickup type vehicle, including a front panel, a center panel hingedly connected to the front panel; a rear panel hingedly connected to the center panel, and connecting structure for restraining the hinged connections between each panel. In this embodiment, the front panel, the center panel, and the rear panel are normally restrained in a substantially coplanar configuration by the connecting structure. Hardware for removably attaching the cover to the truck box is also provided.
In this aspect of the invention, the cover may be unfolded from a folded configuration, in which the front panel, the center panel, and the rear panel are substantially parallel to one another, into a flat operative configuration in which the front panel, the center panel, and the rear panel are substantially coplanar, when attached to the truck box. This aspect preferably also includes a plurality of extruded clips, each clip adapted to be fixed on a top edge of one longitudinal wall of a truck box, for demountably attaching the cover to the top of a truck box.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rigid tonneau cover which is lightweight and sturdy, yet has a high quality appearance and paintability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rigid tonneau cover which is easy to mount on the truck box, without the need for permanent alterations to the truck body, and is also easy to remove to provide full access to the truck box cargo area.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a highly versatile, rigid tonneau cover which may open in a variety of methods and a wide range of positions to provide different degrees of access to the truck box cargo area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rigid tonneau cover comprising several independently moveable panels to facilitate storage and shipping, and to add design versatility.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rigid tonneau cover including many generic components to fit most truck models, thereby providing cost savings related to manufacture of generic components.
It is another object of the invention to provide a foldable tonneau cover to facilitate storage and shipping.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.